


露普-Любовное письмо

by Nozomi0329



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22784962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomi0329/pseuds/Nozomi0329
Summary: 他們手牽著手，回到了故事的開端。
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 2





	露普-Любовное письмо

這或許已經不算愛情。  
此時此刻基爾伯特的房間只能以一片狼藉形容。在房內靠書桌的一角，左側面頰一大片令人怵目驚心的淤青，灰金色鬈发凌亂的斯拉夫人與瞪圓了眼睛，眼周的肌肉幾乎要將眼球擠出的房間主人兩人陰沉著臉，掛彩的模樣與散落一地的信紙、鋼筆、玻璃杯碎片十分相襯。  
他們何必如此傷害對方。基爾伯特敵不過對方身高、體型上的優勢，彷彿要連同尚未派上用場的皮帶扯下踉蹌著扭著伊萬的襯褲起身。在模糊的視野裡對著伊萬的口型，按著鈍痛的骨節，呼出暴烈，吸進不耐，那口原諒卡在咽喉遲遲嚥不下。或許只能像吞藥片那樣藉助開水幫助——噢，唯一一杯開水早在他揮拳時染深紙張的顏色了。  
對不起。前騎士之國原先一直在痛毆中等待這句話，但真正聽到卻又使他怒火重燃。是的，伊萬是道歉了，可他道歉是因為：對不起，揍了你的鼻樑、對不起，咬傷你的舌頭、對不起，推翻你的書桌……這不是他想要的道歉，伊萬並不是對事情的肇端道歉。源自生活的軌跡和感官的不平衡，在他們之間的互動爭吵席捲而來，兩個不擅表達且不擅體會的奇才促進語言自燃，無聲的扭打無疑是助燃的油水。  
伊萬嘆了口氣，因疲憊而眩暈所以閉上眼睛，巧妙地無視了基爾伯特再次額爆青筋。他沒有很快睜眼，而是在任煙霧繚繞的回憶播放，漫不經心地想他們是如何變成今天這副模樣——至少他記得剛開始還算美好的。有一次他為把冰湖裡的基爾伯特撈起，結果自己也栽了進去。當時他氣極了，甚至一鼓作氣掐暈對方的想法都出現在腦海。好吧，或許不是那麼美好，但他現在想起基爾伯特平時反翹的碎髮因冷水難得伏貼的畫面不僅覺得挺好看的，還覺得得到對方道謝時微不可察的面紅表情跟泡一身冰水相比下是相對划算的犧牲。  
回憶對情感的扭曲程度是很可觀的。  
伊萬實在說不出他們之前有什麼伴隨優美音樂的浪漫故事，基爾伯特唱歌時不會有一對鳥雀棲在他們肩膀啾啾伴奏，他帶對方參觀自家花園時也沒有風捲起飽滿盛開的鮮花讓他們隔著花瓣相望。他們之間沒有特別的故事，沒有感人的背景，沒有什麼讓人喜歡的特點。  
基爾伯特沒什麼大不了的，沒有特別偉大的救世想法，不具備任何一本漫畫主角的超能力，就是性格驕矜一點，內在比外在柔軟一點，靈魂孤獨一點的傢伙。伊萬同樣沒什麼大不了的，只是湊巧喜歡上了一個與自己一樣既孤獨也彆扭的靈魂。他沒什麼大不了的，伊萬想，可他對我而言是特別的，我們在一起沒什麼大不了的，可我想和他在一起，我喜歡和他在一起。  
伊萬抹了抹臉，睜眼時基爾伯特坐在床緣，給地板印下一串斑駁的紅腳印。他熟練地從書桌抽屜拿出醫藥箱，走到床邊單膝跪下，拉起基爾伯特其中一隻腳放在自己的大腿，清除腳底碎片，在耐不住搔癢而引起一陣微小戰慄的皮膚抹上藥膏，當對方哼聲時不以為意地換腿包扎。  
“基爾伯特。”聞名而低首的基爾伯特直直地看著伊萬，這使後者突然說不出話來，某種隱憂狹著劇烈的噁心卡在咽喉，好似它是從食道湧出而非心臟冒出一樣。  
他掌心的溫度總是不慎凍傷基爾伯特，對方的眼睛的色澤也不經意地灼傷他。就像是彼此身上最纖細柔軟的地方，輕輕撫摸可以舒服發出呻吟，如果緊緊地抱住恐怕會難以呼吸。伊萬前後猶豫足足十分鐘才開口：“你生氣了嗎？”老天保祐這句話在基爾伯特聽來不是挑釁。  
“才沒有。”基爾伯特撇過臉，從話語上聽不出情緒，“你出拳打本大爺時要是能像照料同志這般溫柔，我等會就不用給你拿毛巾敷臉了。”  
許多道牆橫在他們心中，如今還得加上柏林市中心的那道。有時就算他們站在同側也背對著背消失在彼此視線裡。  
伊萬搖搖頭，他不知道該怎麼辦。他想讓基爾伯特切實明白他喜歡的是基爾伯特，不是他的樣貌，不是他的經歷，不是他的國名。他喜歡的是他的全部，然而他不知道如何表達，縱使他絞盡腦汁表達了，無奈他笨拙的戀人不懂得剖析。  
他寧願多做幾次徒勞的行動證實他的感情，也不樂意看繃帶下的傷口二度撕裂。他讓基爾伯特的腳底再次踏上實地，自己則動身拿起掃帚清理殘骸。碎玻璃片如受傷的心，飛濺四方，有的保留基礎的形體，有的細碎成巨力無情下的不規則狀，細小卻鋒利，伊萬巡過房裡每一寸地，盡可能把碎片收齊。堆聚不成原狀，萬幸不同的邊角拼湊成嶄新的造型。  
“你呢？”基爾伯特的聲音從身後傳來，“生氣了嗎？”  
“沒，這點程度不大可能。”伊萬把筆放回桌上，“話說這些信怎麼辦？字都糊了，要重寫嗎？”  
“不用，丟了吧。”  
“欸……那麼多張都無所謂嗎？”伊萬把信紙揉成球，瞄準了放在一邊的垃圾桶。  
基爾伯特說：“沒差啊，反正本來是要給你的。”淡淡一句話攔截下了那團紙球。  
“嗯？”伊萬將信展開弄平，想要好好端詳少部分未被暈開的筆跡。最底下的那張其中一角幸運保留了乾燥的字跡，上面書寫著他此生命運，面對愛人用拿慣了劍柄的手握住筆，以收信者的方言在簽名下方落下一句簡單情話，其餘的一切都被純淨的開水和洋洋灑灑五頁的墨水抹去，包括那些不知所云的爭吵及可怕的打鬥也在剎那間從伊萬的腦海中煙消雲散。  
或許這已經不算愛情。  
有時候，你會想一切都沒好過。  
你甚至想，為什麼要握緊另一隻手。  
可你還是牢牢抓緊了最初因溫暖而捨不得放開的手。  
伊萬想，因為你在我靈魂很深的地方，所以不管是激烈的疼痛，抑或平凡得沒有璀璨天空的背景，毫無動人旋律的烘托，缺少戲劇化發展的橋段，屈從與溫合，針鋒相對與互相妥協，積極與消極——發生在你我身上的全是延續彼此的故事。  
於是你們牽著手，在對方的帶領下回到了故事的開端。  
不論這是自由意志的選擇還是命定論的必然，頓時間它們均被賦予美好的寓意。

Fin.


End file.
